gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Renly Baratheon
This article says that Myrcella is in line to inherit the iron throne before Renly. My understanding is that Myrcella has no inheritance rights to the iron throne because of being female.Softlanding (talk) 21:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for pointing this out, it is indeed in error. Royal succession is different from regular succession; women are not excluded from the line of succession, but put behind all possible male heirs. Myrcella thus ranks behind Renly in line of succession, though she does rank somewhere. There was even a scene in season 1 in which Loras explicitly, and accurately, stated that Renly was fourth in line to the throne behind Joffrey, Tommen, and Stannis. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:40, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I wanted to ask why has this page been locked for editing? Will it be made available to edit again at some point? I would like to add a relationships section, similar to the ones on other character pages like Dany, Catelyn, Missandei and Loras, and include a link to the Renly and Loras relationship article. Also, I disagree with the argument in the video at the top of the page about Olenna being the reason that Loras encouraged Renly to be king. When Olenna is introduced in season three, she actually says she did not want Renly to be king and that she did not believe he had that right. I think she is telling the truth because she is only in the company of Margaery and Sansa at the time, not any of the Lannisters, so it is not a case of her being in a situation where she needs to hide her real opinion and motivation; later in the conversation she also encourages Sansa to give her real opinion about Joffrey, so it seemed like she wanted an honest conversation all round. So I don't think there is enough evidence in the show to state that Olenna was behind Loras' actions, and therefore I don't think it is justified for this to be the headline video on Renly's character page. Maybe the video could be moved to a different page instead where alternative theories and interpretations can be discussed, but I feel it is too subjective and contradictory of Olenna's own words in the show to occupy the place it does on this specific page. Iseult1 (talk) 22:44, February 22, 2018 (UTC) I don't know why this page was still protected. It was protected way back in November 2013 and remained protected ever since - probably related to possible spoilers, which can't be relevant any longer. Anyway, the page is now unprotected so please make your edits. In regards to the video at the top of the page, they were produced by Fandom's headquarters staff and us local admins have literally zero to do with making them and zero control over where they are placed. Basically, we are stuck with them as-is. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:15, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi, thank you for unlocking the page, and for explaining the situation with the videos, I really appreciate it Iseult1 (talk) 23:29, February 22, 2018 (UTC)